Many uses and applications exist for push-button circuit breakers. Conventional push-button circuit breakers include a depressible push-button to actuate the breaker contacts between open and closed positions. In normal circumstances, the circuit breaker must not only automatically interrupt power under overload conditions but must also interrupt power under the control of a user. For this purpose, the push-button actuating mechanisms of conventional push-button breakers switch the contacts of the breaker both from the open to the closed position and from the closed to the open position.
In some applications the manual interruption of power is not always desired. For example, when using safety lighting or safety equipment, it is often desirable to eliminate the capability for any manual interruption of power to avoid any inadvertent shutdown of the system.
In accordance with the present invention, a unique mechanism for a push-button circuit breaker is provided which effectively prevents manual interruption of power while still permitting interruption under overload conditions.